


TEA HOUSE

by anakidd



Series: Hell Tales [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, Bullying, Burns, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Hanging, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Murder, Mutilation, Other, Profanity, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Torture, face horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Nazuna just wanted to find his bunny, but becomes victim of a bloody celebration beyond his worst nightmares.Related r18 art (contain spoilers): https://privatter.net/i/5507178
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Shino Hajime
Series: Hell Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I had the idea for this fic since last Halloween, but couldn't work on it until now. It would be originally just one chapter of a longer fanfic, but I decided to break it in a series called Hell Tales. They are independent stories but tied in a bigger picture if you read them all.
> 
> The inspiration for it are the card sets Jasmine Tea Hajime and the Starry Night Festival cards! So keep these illustrations in mind while reading for the full experience :)
> 
> Many thanks for my friends that read snippets and kept encouraging me, yelled with me about Yandere Hajime and also many thanks to silvieon for being such a sweetheart and betareading for me! <333 They are a super good writer so please check their works too!!
> 
> It's my first time writing horror in a loooong time and also first time doing it in English, so I'm excited! I hope you all like it! Thanks for the click and have a great reading!

“Suzuko-chan! Suzuko-chan, where are you? Suzuko-chaaaaaaaan!!!!”

The boy shouted on top of his lungs, but the only answer was the fresh breeze ruffling through the tree crowns and messing up his blond hair. Looking around, he flicked his red eyes and frowned, huffing loudly and resting hands on knees, trying to catch his breath again.

“Where have you gone… This is not like you, Suzuko-chan...” he whined, tears of frustration blurring his vision. How could he have been so reckless and left his bunny’s cage open? He was sure he had closed it properly after cleaning… And on top of it, Suzu was a calm bunny. Nazuna would never think she would escape and hop into the forest near his family’s summer chalet, but the footprints didn’t leave room for doubts.

So now, here he was, wandering amidst huge trees and tall grass, startling at every movement and sweating buckets in the strong sun, even though the wind would blow from time to time. Despite loving nature, Nazuna was first and foremost an urban citizen so he his senses were starting to feel messy very fast.

“Ah… I’m so thirsty…. I can’t be lost, right… Suzuko-chan, I’m sorry… please show up… God, please… let her be safe...”

Nazuna grasped his cross pendant necklace, looking support from a higher being to help in these trying times. God Almighty would be merciful to pure animals, if not for him, a mere human sinner. He started whispering a praying while walking, without any other wish than the safety of the bunny.

A few minutes passed and his skin was damp with sweat, his throat dry and there was no sign of his bunny. Not even footprints or fur to be found. But Nazuna kept walking and praying, doing the best within his possibilities… until the scenary inside the forest started to slowly change.

“What is that…”

An open field was ahead, and Nazuna couldn’t believe his eyes when the contours of a charming house of wooden walls and light blue roof turned clear. There was a garden in the front with many types of colorful flowers and a river next to the house, surrounded by a cute fence of the same color of the roof. It was like a Chinese building with a whimsical touch, something out of a folklore tale. The slight jasmine aroma in the air just added the final touch of magic that entranced the blond to come closer, red eyes intensely fixed on the sight like a little animal finding shelter.

Nazuna found himself in front of the gate, hands placed on the fence and looking for signs of people around, since the place didn’t look abandoned at all, rather the opposite. Nazuna timidly rang the bell tied on the fence. It emitted a pleasant, musical sound. It didn’t take long for the front door to open and a person to step out, their eyes meeting Nazuna’s.

“Oya…? It’s rare to have visitors from this side of the forest…”

Their voice was calm and musical, pretty much angelic if Nazuna wanted to find an adjective. He couldn’t tell the gender of the person approaching, but no matter what they were gorgeous, almost ethereal. The hair was the same color of the house’s roof and tied in a short ponytail, delicately contouring their face. The skin was pristine, no marks or even sweat. They were wearing a beautiful Chinese-like outfit, purple and white with golden details, long sleeves bouncing with their fluttering steps. The delicate flower hairpin completed the look beautifully, giving them an extra touch of grace.

And their eyes. Oh, god. Nazuna could be helplessly lost in those bright, violet eyes forever.

“A-angel…” The blond muttered to himself, almost spacing out due the shock of the unexpected meeting. Up close, he could also notice the lavender scent surrounding the person, blinking nervously and blushing, at a loss of words. 

“A-ah.. waah… I’m wost sho I ended were… I… showrry to bwother...Ah…” Oh, what time for his lisp to hit so hard, making him even more embarrassed. However, the other just giggled lightly and smiled, making Nazuna swoon more at the divine expression. He could even cry of joy for being able to witness it.

“You look like you had a hard time. Worry not,” the person said in a reassuring kind tone, opening the small gate and holding Nazuna’s hand. “My name is Hajime Shino. I run this tea shop and take care of my garden. Let’s go inside, you must be thirsty, to say the least.”

Oh, he was. Nazuna almost apologized for such a sweaty and dirty hand, but his throat and mind were still shut down. He just nodded and followed, smiling largely and feeling extremely blessed. He knew God would show him the right path, after all.

At that moment, Nazuna Nito was sure he was saved.

“Oh, a lost bunny? How unfortunate…!” Hajime lamented while serving Nazuna a glass of water, visibly heartbroken at the boy’s tragic adventure in the woods. “I sure hope you find her sooner than later…”

“T-thank you…” Nazuna replied timidly after swallowing the water, realizing he was way more thirsty and tired than he had anticipated. His eyes met the floor, expression sad and ashamed. “It was my fault… if only I had been more careful… Suzu-chan…” 

He was on the verge of tears again over his own frustration. Trying his best to not cry in front of a stranger, he was surprised at the hands gently placing on top of his own, looking to the side and meeting Hajime’s reassuring expression.

“You did your best, I’m sure of it. Don’t beat yourself up. I can see how much you love and care for Suzu-chan.” Hajime smiled again, his angelic features and soft touch comforting Nazuna’s heart like magic - or like a blessing.

“T-thank you… Thank you, Hajime-san… You’re really like an angel sent by God…” Nazuna sniffled, rubbing his eyes and hearing Hajime’s soft laugh at his remark.

“I’m nothing like an angel… I’m just a gardener. But I appreciate your kindness. I suppose you are a religious person then, Nazuna-san?” Hajime tilted head curiously, gazing at the cross around Nazuna’s neck. “It’s a very beautiful jewel.”

“Oh, yes. I sing in the Choir and all that stuff, ehe.” Nazuna blushed a little, holding the cross again, kindly but determined. “It really makes me feel at peace… and guides my steps to the right path~”

“Oh, I see. A true believer, you are. I think faith is a beautiful thing. ” Hajime’s smile widened, looking pleased to hear that. “But wait, did you say Choir?! Are you a singer, perhaps?!”

“K-kind of, hehehehe….” Nazuna’s cheeks turned completely red, flustered before the other’s sudden excitement and the bright violet eyes focused on him. He didn’t like to brag, so he didn’t mention he was actually the main singer, one of the most praised of the whole church choir. “It’s a blessing from God, I’m just channeling it… and using art to praise His name.”

“Wonderful… truly wonderful... a-ah, hm..” Hajime stood up, suddenly looking embarrassed and avoiding Nazuna’s eyes, turning to the small oven to boil some water. “L-let me offer you a cup of tea at least… to ease your heart a little, before you continue looking for Suzuko-chan…”

Hajime looked over his own shoulder, blushing expression and timid gaze. “M-may I ask… to hear your singing voice for a bit… a-ah… it sounds weird, doesn’t it… p-please ignore me…”

Nazuna tilted his head a bit, surprised at the embarrassed side of his savior. It was adorable though and made him even more human and comforting, so the blond giggled kindly, standing up. There was no need for such formalities.

“You opened your house to a stranger without any hesitation and comforted my heart in a moment of despair… if such little gesture can pay even a bit your kindness, it’s my pleasure. No worries, it’s not weird at all! Ehe, you love music, don’t you, Hajime-san?” 

“Yes. I do love it a lot.” Hajime replied simply, back turned to Nazuna while watching the water boiling, standing in front of the kettle. “You have my gratitude... you are really kind.”

“It’s no biggie! Then, I’ll do my best!~” Nazuna stood up and puffed his chest, making the cross sign and closing eyes before starting a gentle melody, one of his favorites from the church’s repertoire.

Hajime didn’t turn back to look at him while the song filled the room, and Nazuna could also feel his heart more at peace. Once he finished, his eyes fluttered open and he was catching his breath, meeting Hajime’s calm smile in front of him again, holding a plate with a cup of aromatic tea.

“Wonderful… just wonderful…” The gardener exhaled, looking really moved by the music. Nazuna held the cup with both hands, thankful for the treat after the brief performance. He bowed slightly and had a taste of the tea, his expression showing it was delicious. He couldn’t help but drink more, pleased with the perfect temperature.

“It’s jasmine tea… my speciality ~ I hope it suits your taste.” Hajime explained, his voice soft like velvet and eyes fixed on Nazuna.

“It’s just the best jasmine tea I ever had…! I’m used to having tea after singing so… so… s-ssssssso…? Wa-”

Nazuna’s vision doubled, and his legs and arms started feeling numb very fast. In the next second the cup was shattered on the floor, his trembling hands unable to hold it anymore. 

Confused, Nazuna looked for help in Hajime’s eyes, but what he found made his skin crawl. The bright violet eyes were still beautiful, but a cold gaze had replaced the warmth. The gardener wasn’t moving an inch didn’t look surprised at Nazuna’s condition, just watching in silence while the blond tried to reach a hand to him while collapsing to the floor.

“G-Go… God…” Nazuna still mumbled, staring at the ceiling in despair. His mind and senses were fine, but his body was growing numb and he couldn’t move his limbs at all. Completely defenseless, he just met Hajime’s eyes again when the boy entered his limited field of vision. And what he saw made his throat gawk in horror. Replacing the angelic smile, a deviant grin and malicious eyes had taken over the beautiful, ethereal features.

“Wonderful… ~ ♪”

At that moment, Nazuna Nito was sure he was damned.

“God can’t reach to you now. Nito Nazuna-san.” Hajime’s voice was still soft, but the amused tone was more perverted. He bent over the terrified boy on the floor, touching the cross gently and raising one eyebrow. “Right path, you say… indeed, indeed.”

Laughing childishly, Hajime plucked the cross in one quick gesture, kissing it while staring deeply at Nazuna.

“You see… If God guided you to me… I can even start to believe He is Truth and Justice ~ ne, Nii-chan of the Choir, Nito Nazuna-san?”

Nazuna’s eyes widened in horror. That was his nickname at the Choir, but how did this boy he never met before know it? And why he had deceived and drugged him and now was threatening him so terribly? He wanted to ask desperately, but his tongue was going numb too. 

“What… yoo… wann…” Nazuna tried to beg, feeling his vision blurry with tears but unable to feel them falling down, the poison spreading inside his body quickly. Hajime though could barely contain his own ecstasy at the scene in front of his eyes.

“Ah... what could beeeee…. ~” The gardener practically chanted, now sliding a small and elegant garden scissor from his sleeve. “Don’t worry, you’ll understand everything. Your sin…. your fate… I wouldn’t have it aaaaany other way…”

Humming softly the same song Nazuna just performed, Hajime slowly walked behind him, kneeling and hugging him from behind, breathing in his ear. Nazuna could only make incomprehensible noises while the scissor got closer to his face and Hajime used two fingers to open his mouth, pressing them against his tongue and sticking it out without resistance.

Nazuna wished that at the very least God would allow his body to be numb enough to anestesize the pain of the scissor’s blades closing around his tongue, but the terrifying angel punishing him haven’t planned to spare even a leaf of mercy.

“You’ll listen to my song properly, won’t you, Nii-chan~?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna's fate is in the hands of the mysterious shopkeeper... what will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke up the fanfic in three chapters to make it easier to read and adjust the pace! So here is the second part.

♪ Cantet nunc io, chorus angelorum  
Cantet nunc aula cælestium  
Gloria, gloria in excelsis Deo

Venite adoremus  
Venite adoremus  
Venite adoremus

Dominum ♪ 

“Ne, ne? Do you like my song, Nii-chan? Did I sing it right? Would you praise me, Nii-chan?”

Hajime bounced happily, giggling and spinning on his feet before gazing at Nazuna with hands behind his back, like a student expecting approval from his teacher.

Except the supposed teacher was unable to move even if the effects of the tea were wearing off, limbs and waist chained to a wooden chair, keeping him sitting still. He also couldn’t speak, his now useless tongue placed on a silver plate on the table next to them. And the student’s expression wasn’t pure at all, rather shining an evil and twisted excitement in the dark and humid basement where Hajime dragged Nazuna to keep going without risk of interruptions.

“Aw, I’ve been singing for half an hour now and you won’t give your insights… how cruel, Nii-chan. It seems the cat ate your tongue … ~ or will eat later... Hahahaha…. ~ ” 

A loud, chaotic laughter filled the air and Nazuna could just watch in horror and despair, his life now in the hands of the terrifying person in front of him. The silent prayers running in his mind had been his last resort to not go totally insane during the last half hour. 

“God… surely didn’t abandon me. God will sure watch over me and save my soul. That’s… what are you thinking, hm?” Hajime recomposed his figure after the laughing fit, fixing his own hair in a delicate gesture while approaching Nazuna with a mocking expression. 

“You’ll be praying to the very last moment, keeping your faith even if you meet your end bleeding like a pig on the ground, alone and in pain… won’t you…”? Hajime leaned closer and held Nazuna’s chin, his whole tone now softer, almost condescending. He sighed, violet eyes staring deeply at the crimson, terrified ones.

“I’m no mind reader. No worries. It’s just that we are the same, so I know perfectly what you’re feeling and thinking. ~” Hajime turned the chair slowly to the other side, forcing Nazuna to stare at the wall and what he met turned him even more disoriented. 

There was a framed sepia picture of Hajime with the same uniform of Nazuna’s Choir, hands clasped and angelic expression, most likely during a performance. That was confusing, but what really caused the chills on Nazuna’s spine was the note on the bottom of the frame.

The date was from 200 years ago.

“You see what I mean..? Me too, once… I was the brightest star of the Choir, said to be blessed with the most angelic tune to praise God…” Hajime sighed, gazing at the picture in nostalgia, one hand gently stroking Nazuna’s cheek. “But… no blessing is for free, you know..?”

Like a 3D hologram, the picture in front of Nazuna started to twirl and change, turning into a classroom, Hajime staring blankly at his desk filled with horse excrement. The image blurred again to show a beaten up Hajime crying locked in a toilet. And then, a pile of notebooks and uniforms with his name burned in a hole… and so on.

“I wasn’t forgiven… for a single day.” Hajime exhaled, staring at the images and feeling the anger boiling within again, his nails carving on Nazuna’s cheek. “I prayed, day after day. I begged God to spare me, no matter what I had to do. Quit the choir, leave the town… but it was decided from the start, you know…? Even if I was a good boy. Even though I was the best boy...”

Nazuna could only cry harder, because of the pain and the terrible things he was being forced to see. I’m so sorry, he wanted to say. You didn’t deserve it, he thought from the bottom of his heart. Even if Hajime was torturing him so badly now, he couldn’t wish that violence to anyone.

“Hey….” Hajime tilted head, a calm fury behind his eyes. “You’re… pitying me now, right… of course you are… DON’T PITY ME.”

He clawed both of Nazuna’s cheeks, marking deeply and painfully each side the blond’s face. A terrible sound came out Nazuna’s throat, unable to articulate or scream properly to exteriorize his pain, only making it more excruciating.

“Your pity, your beautiful face, your voice… fuck this. Fuck you. You won’t be pitying me when I’m done with you. Hey, keep looking.” He forcefully lifted Nazuna’s head to watch the last scene, now a movie in slow motion showing Hajime wrapping a rope around his own neck, tying it on the highest tower of the church… and then jumping, his dead eyes and unmoving corpse staring full front in the last frame. 

Nazuna tried to close his eyes, desperate, but the hands on his face forced him open.

“KEEP LOOKING. You see, you see…? We are the same.” Hajime laughed maniacally while Nazuna felt the words of prayer fading from his mind, his spirit on the verge of breaking after witnessing such terrible things. That boy killed himself after suffering virulent bullying, but here he was 200 years later… Nazuna’s eyes rolled up to meet the tormentor’s, expecting he would be able to understand his thoughts once more.

“How is it possible I’m standing here now..? Hmhm, that’s a good question, but the answer is just obvious…” Hajime grinned, whispering in Nazuna’s ear the truth plain and simple.

“I am a demon now.”

And then the ear was ripped off in one bite.

That was too much for Nazuna’s sanity and he fully panicked, trying to move and get away from that nightmare no matter what, but the chains were strong and he couldn’t even scream for help. The chair was too heavy to move even an inch. All he could do was shake his bleeding head up and down, left and right, in vain. 

Hajime just watched for a few moments, entertained with the reaction, satisfied enough for his adrenaline settle down a bit and tame his own rage again. He didn’t come so far to end it fast, after all. Licking his own lips and wiping the blood on his mouth and teeth with a cute blue handkerchief, he smiled gently again.

“Aw, if you keep going like this, you’ll hurt yourself, Nii-chan… There, there. It’s ok. The first time meeting a real demon isn’t easy, hm? But I can assure you it’s the last time, too ~ ehe, unless you… no, nevermind.” 

Hajime giggled to himself, softly holding Nazuna’s head so he would stop moving so harshly. The blond could only cry and drool, desperate to make a sound, any sound, but there wasn’t any.

“Ah, look at this messy face… even like this, you’re truly beautiful, Nii-chan… so unfair… I could eat you up…” He leaned on to lick the blood and tears, grossing Nazuna out badly. “You taste so good, Nii-chan… ~ ne, I couldn’t take my eyes off you… since you started at the Church… ~ no one before you could even compare… I knew you would become the best…”

He held Nazuna’s cheeks, gazing at him with a terrifying adoration, ignoring the repulsion and disgust in the other’s expression.

“And I knew you would be mine… ~ Today is the happiest day of my life. Do you know how long I waited for it, Nii-chan? ~ To finally have permission... ~”

A messy spit mixed with blood and tears hit Hajime’s eye and interrupted his banter, Nazuna’s last attempt to express the hatred and repulsion in his heart. The demon went quiet for a few moments before reaching a finger to clean it, his grin unchanged.

“Yes. That’s what I’m talking about… ~ ehehe… Nii-chan can be bad sometimes too, hm?”

Nazuna felt a little regret of his reaction, scared of what could be the repayment for that. But Hajime simply slid a hand to the other’s leg until reach his thigh, rubbing it shamelessly.

“That turns me on, Nii-chan. ♪ Spit on me to your heart’s content ~ ”


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Hajime's bloody celebration :)

Nazuna couldn’t stop more tears from falling, his legs trembling in fear and horror as he watched Hajime licking his own lips, leaning more onto his body and rubbing his hard bulge against his thigh. He felt so hopeless and disgusted, gurgling noises escaping his throat and making Hajime laugh more.

“Oh? I guess you are trying to beg me to stop...? I almost regret silencing you, Nii-chan… I’d love to hear that.” He held Nazuna’s cheeks and forced their eyes to meet, now sitting on top of him. 

“But your eyes say everything I wanna know, so I’ll be satisfied… ~ you really look like a scared bunny, Nii-chan. So, so cute… it makes me so angry.” Hajime’s hands wrapped around Nazuna’s neck, making the blond gasp loudly, but also bringing him hopes that everything would be over with soon, before suffering more and having his body defiled. 

Nazuna lamented that Hajime had sliced his tongue off too; he certainly would be eating it now as a final solution. He could only close eyes, begging for God’s forgiveness and mercy. He wasn’t able to stop any profanation to happen even at the expense of his own life, completely powerless and in the hands of a degenerate demon.

“No time for a nap!” A slap on his wounded face made his eyes wide open again, surprised and in pain. He whined when Hajime pulled his hair violently, almost ripping it off his scalp, and pressed fingers on his neck more.

“Don’t worry ~ I can control my strength… just enough to enjoy your expression. I said I’d be taking my time, hm? Especially now I’m so excited… you made a demon like me so hard, Nii-chan… ♪ I sure hope God is proud of you… I’m gonna moan for Him real bad... ~”

Hajime pulled down his pants and started humping against Nazuna’s thigh, chanting a latin choir song while doing so, among moans and shameless heavy breathing. He was fully aware that doing it would despair the pure, diligent church boy even more, and he was right. Nazuna’s crying eyes rolled up, his face flustered against his will and mouth left open, drooling. He couldn’t do anything to stop the demon from using his body for pleasure, hating himself for that.

“Hmhm.. N-Niichan… you sure… g-going to Hell.. f-for that… with me… ~ ♪” Hajime whispered close to Nazuna, humping faster and harder, feeling the orgasm building up after a few minutes. The sweat, the power trip, the smell of blood mixed with jasmine and lavender, everything was just so exciting that he couldn’t hold for too long, even though he wanted to fully enjoy the moment.

Nazuna felt like every second was taking forever, though. How long had he been inside that stiff, nasty basement, being tortured for reasons he didn’t even understand? A week? Years? It sure didn’t feel like just a couple hours. If that was part of God’s plan to him, he could only beg his soul would be saved in the end.

His inner prayings were interrupted by a sudden bump on the floor, making him whine more. Hajime had tumbled the chair on the floor, standing on top of him while jerking off. His sweaty face and expression twisted in lust were even more terrifying from this angle, and Nazuna called for God and all angels desperately.

“Niiiii-chaaaann…~~~~ you look… s-so good… below me like this…~~~I s-shall give you… aaaaall my blessings ~~~~ ♪” A long, last moan filled the room and Hajime was showering Nazuna’s bleeding face with cum, jerking on him to the last drop. Nazuna could only close mouth and eyes to minimize the gross impact, but that didn’t spare him from humiliation in the slightest. 

Hajime took his time catching his breath and admiring the result of his actions, pants down and holding on the tips of his tunic, his legs still weak and shaky. Slowly, his racing mind calmed down from the adrenaline and a small giggle escaped, growing into a loud, terrifying laugh echoing in the basement and making his body tremble, euphoric tears falling profusely.

“Nii-chan… ah, Nii-chan… I truly love you ~ ♪” 

But Nazuna didn’t show any reaction, eyes unfocused and mind numb. He didn’t even register Hajime leaning down and releasing his arms and legs, body limp and unresponsive.

“You’re looking like an unraveled doll, now… ~ but still beautiful… ah… did your mind break, perhaps…? ~ ♪ ” Hajime dragged Nazuna’s body to his lap and sat on the floor, cradling him close to his chest in a gentle embrace.

“Don’t worry, Nii-chan ~ even if you can’t talk, sing or think properly… I’ll love you the same and keep you warm ~ I’ll always look at you. Even if God threw you away and left you to the wolves… you have me. After all, we are the same.”

Warm, silent tears stained Hajime’s clothes, causing him even more joy. Nazuna’s breath was slowly fading, and he was feeling dizzy from blood loss and psychological damage, even though he had no lethal wounds yet. But that was how Hajime planned it, so the final act could be performed perfectly.

After coddling and touching the broken boy for a few minutes, Hajime finally stood up and started the preparations, grabbing a thick rope prepared with a strong knot. Humming happily, he tied the rope to a hanger on the roof and pulled down, testing it. Nazuna didn’t try anything, gaze lost until he noticed another photo framed on the wall that sparkled a last thought in his mind.

A young Hajime in choir clothes, smiling proud next to the choir leader, someone that Nazuna knew very well. The man who praised him and gave him the highest position in the choir, and the “Nii-chan” nickname as well… something wasn’t right, but his jumbled mind couldn’t rationalize that frame was dated as 200 years ago too, but the chairman looked exactly the same as he knew.

Shinkai...sama…? That was his last thought before being pulled by the leg and dragged on the floor to the hanger, then placed on a high table with the rope around his neck. Ignoring everything else, Hajime was overjoyed, deeply gazing at Nazuna’s lifeless eyes.

“It’s time to say goodbye for now, Nii-chan… but we will meet again soon, I’m sure of it. I did it… just like he told me to do. It’s for the best.”

Hajime kissed Nazuna’s forehead tenderly and then pulled back, tumbling the table down in a single kick. Nazuna’s body jerked a little back and forth in the air, his throat being crushed and life leaving his violated body very fast.

Ah, he was dying for real.

Finally.

A smile appeared in his face, turning his last moment into one of everlasting joy. After so much pain and fear, not feeling anything was a blessing.

If only he could see Mom, Dad and Suzu-chan again… but at least he was sure God really did not abandon him. He prayed to the very end and endured everything. So they sure would meet again in another life. He just had to sleep for a bit for now, enjoying a rewarding rest. 

On the other side, Hajime’s smile had vanished and his face was pale. Something wasn’t right.

“Nii...chan…? Nii-chan..??!!!” He jumped on Nazuna suddenly, dragging him down, but it was too late and his corpse dropped on the floor. Hajime held the boy’s face with both hands, shaking in fear and disbelief, screaming at the lifeless body.

“Did you really... to the last moment…? No. No, no, no. That’s impossible. That’s bullshit!”

He shouted in agony, grabbing at his own hair and pulling it so hard that some strands came out. That wasn’t what he planned.

“W-where it… your hate, your grief…? It should be enough to fill this entire room!!” He angrily kicked Nazuna’s corpse, now tears of frustration falling. “It should have been enough… more than enough!!! To bring you back!”

It was enough for me.

Hajime filled the room with terrifying screams, falling on his knees and hitting his own forehead against the floor until it started bleeding. He had planned it perfectly. He knew it would work and that Nazuna would come back to his side.

“Are you telling me… that you didn’t reject God..? To the very end… You fucking idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Stupid Nii-chan! Stay dead, then!!! Stupid, bastard, Nii-chan!!!!”

He grabbed the nearest thing to hit the corpse until vent all his frustrations. There was no other answer than the bruises and wounds on the dead body, Nazuna’s pure smile facing him back as if mocking the demon’s outburst.

“DON’T LAUGH AT MEEEEEE!!!”

Hajime stumbled and grabbed the kettle, pouring all the boiling water on the corpse’s face, disfiguring the smile and the beauty in a few seconds. But it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Watching the skin and flesh melting before his eyes, Hajime’s loud cries slowly turned into a desperate, maniac laugh. Somehow he managed to stand up and spit on the corpse before grabbing a cage from under the stairs, where a pure white bunny with red eyes was curled up on herself, scared to death.

“I don’t need you anymore, useless bait.” With disdain, Hajime grabbed the bunny and nudged it out of the window, releasing her. “Get away from here. Your master won’t return.”

The bunny quickly hopped to the bushes, disappearing in the woods. Her fate wasn’t Hajime’s business anymore.

The demon stopped in front of a huge mirror, wiping his tears and blood left, slowly brushing his own hair and fixing the ponytail. So much effort for nothing... and now a whole body to dispose of.

“Shinkai-sama, it was no good… he wasn’t like me, after all…” Hajime lamented to himself, sitting in front of the mirror and touching the glass. His reflection twirled and turned in the view of a huge, fancy Church, where a group of choir boys were talking and laughing.

Hajime looked absent-mindedly for a few moments, but soon a deviant smile returned to his features, his eyes catching a specific boy of short hair and brown eyes. 

“I like your eyebrows…”

His forehead touched the mirror, the image now focusing on the boy and allowing Hajime to read the name embroidered in his uniform, giggling lightly.

“I like your name, too… will you be the one to comfort my loneliness... Tomoya Mashiro-san...?”

“I shall find out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it ends! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thanks for reading! Writing yandere Hajime was really fun and challenging, and I'm glad I could finish it, this idea been in my head for a while now. Comments are always welcome too! <333
> 
> The series will continue with more characters, so I hope you can look forward to it!


End file.
